Love Is No Joke
by ilovesteveandnat
Summary: Five times Tony joked Steve and Natasha being in love, and they denied it. And the one time they didn't. (Sometime after AOU where everyone is happy and living it up, and Bruce and Natasha were always just friends!) STRICTLY STEVE/NAT!


**Five times Tony joked Steve and Natasha being in love, and they denied it. And the one time they didn't.**

 _(Includes the following: massages, movie watching, popcorn fight, comfort after nightmares, puppy eyes at the dinner table, hurt Natasha, protective Steve, and truth or dare. Enjoy!)_

 **One**

It had been a long torturous day of training. Never the less it felt some what nice. Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Peter, Rhodes, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Natasha present. Old friends mixing with new ones. _Yes friends._ Natasha actually allowed herself to admit they were her friends, she'd even go as far to say they are family. Wanda like a little sister, Peter as her younger brother, Clint as her protective older brother, and the rest complete goofballs. However, there was one person she didn't feel like she loved as a sibling, definitely not platonically. Hard to admit to herself at first, she came to the realization that, she, Natasha Romanoff, was in fact madly in love with Steve Rogers. The initial prospect was absolutely frightening and unlike anything she had ever witnessed. Unable to keep it all to herself she confided in Peter and Wanda about her feelings. She knew for a fact that the only people they'd ever tell a secret this big to was her or each other so no worries there. Also, the fact that they were young and had keen senses and instincts, and she knew that they would listen. And they did, and the two were absolutely engrossed in the tale she explained how she fell for America's greatest hero. They were also convinced that Steve felt the same way, but she disagreed completely oblivious to the heart eyes, touch's, and intimate support.

Steve was exhausted. He just spent the past five hours doing endless combat techniques and sparring with his teammates. Sure he was a very in shape guy, but Natasha was the one to lead the training session, and god she wore him out. It was one of the things he appreciated about her. Despite her petite frame, and soft features, she was a skilled spy, and even better warrior. Everything about her was absolutely admirable in Steve's eyes. He realized that the joy he brought upon himself at her achievements and just looking at her was way past friendly. If he had to pin point an exact time he came to the fact, it would probably be right around the time himself and her found themselves in Sam's guest room. Natasha had been so honest, genuine, and vulnerable with him, something he had yet to see her do with anyone else. This is when he had a glimmer of hope that maybe they could be more then just friends. However, Steve being him, has been all too nervous to act on the matter. Despite his shyness, he was unable to contain how he felt and decided to bear the load off. It was one day and she had just left his room after she needed to borrow a pen for her latest report. He stammered a sure, being caught off guard by her. He handed her the pen and felt his body jolt with electricity just at the mere stroke of her palm. After she left, he asked Sam and Bucky (who was now completely out of the winter soldiers mind games) to come and see him for a 'talk' as Steve said in his text. The two sat down on the bed, and watched Steve pace for a good twenty minutes.

 **(A few months ago...)**

" _I think I'm in love with Natasha." He nervously spat out to Bucky and Sam._

 _Expecting weird looks or puzzled faces, the pair seated in-front of him broke out into a cackle._

" _What the hell! What's so funny?" Steve asked them confused and a little pissed off, wanting support._

" _Dude. We know." Sam answered._

 _Bucky nodded in agreement._

" _What!" Steve exclaimed and flopped back onto the bed in between them._

" _Yeah, I mean you give her these soul sucking gazes, and do anything to be around her. It's pretty cute, you weren't even like this with Peggy." Bucky told his friend softly._

 _Though Peggy will always have a special place in his heart, she moved on. Now he has as well, with the help of Natasha._

" _God do you think she knows?" He questioned nervously fiddling with his fingers._

" _Nah, you're both too damn stubborn for your own good." Sam told him waving him off._

 _Steve sighed in both relief and a bit of anxiety. Perhaps it would be easier if she knew, he thought._

" _If it's any constellation. I think she feels the same way." Sam said dragging Bucky up off the bed and leaving._

" _Sorry man, Natasha wants us for training." Bucky said being pulled by Sam and waves a goodbye._

" _Wait, you can't just!-" Steve yells to his friends with a groan._

Now Steve sat in the common area with the rest of his sweaty and tired team after the vigorous training.

"Jesus Nat, why you gotta be so hardcore?" Clint asked with a furrowed brow, wiping a bead of sweat.

"Barton, you know that's how a I roll." She said through deep breaths.

Steve chuckled at this to himself.

"Uhhhh! I think I'm dying!" Tony dramatically called out.

This gained a few eye rolls and laughs around the room.

"I've never needed a shower more!" He said pushing himself from the couch and heading for his room.

"I agree with Mr. Stark! See you all at dinner!" Peter nodded and caught up with Tony.

The rest of the team did the same, and trickled out of the room.

Just as Steve was vacating the common room, he couldn't help but notice Natasha hadn't moved a single limb since her interaction with Clint. She sat on the leather sofa with her eyes shut tight, and her chest rising and falling at an alarming rate.

"Everything all good Nat?" He asked in concern.

She jolted her eyes open, and winced in pain.

"Just a bit sore Rogers." She said trying her best to smile.

"Want me to help take the edge off?" Steve asked.

She nearly chocked on her saliva at this suggestion.

"I mean uh- I mean..." he mumbled out.

"I meant when I was younger and ma worked around the house a lot I'd always give her a nice back massage." He said finally collecting himself.

Natasha's heart pulled a bit at him recalling a happy time from his past.

"That'd be nice Steve." She said, this time with a real smile.

He responded with a grin and planted himself onto the couch next to her. She shifted when he sat down so she was sitting facing the wall rather then the television, and he did the same for good access. Hesitant at first, his hands slowly etched to her shoulders.

"What are you waiting for Rogers." She teased to him.

"Right sorry." He whispered, and gripped her shouldered tightly.

At first gently he started kneading the muscles, not wanting to hurt her.

"Harder Steve." She told him.

Always one to follow orders, he went in more rough. He then moved to a spot on her upper back, towards her neck.

"God Nat, you're so tight." He said feeling how tense the muscle was.

He worked more magic with his hands, and she couldn't help but moan at the pain and pleasure this was causing.

"Mind going faster?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't wanna hurt you..." He told her honestly. He knew sometimes that his strength was out of control.

"I'll be okay." She assured, and again he complied.

"God Steve! Right there!" She yelped.

To prying ears this would really sound anything but innocent. And to their dismay there was in fact a set of ears listening to the entire thing. Of course, those ears belonged to Tony Stark.

He loudly stomped in covering his eyes.

"Really on my couch! That's real leather!" He screamed his eyes still covered.

Natasha and Steve's heads both snapped back to meet him.

"Stark, open your eyes idiot." Natasha demanded.

"Don't wanna be exposed to nudity." He replied.

"Stark." She said more harsh.

He peeled his hand from his eyes to find a fully clothed Natasha and Steve.

"Oh," He said awkwardly.

"Steve was just giving me a massage after that intense work out." She said smiling to the super soldier.

"Shucks! Thought the love birds were finally making love!" He called running away knowing Natasha would probably stab him.

"What even..." She said pushing herself off the couch to chase after him.

She felt Steve grip her wrist lightly.

"Ignore him. Let me finish, kill him after." He said with a grin.

She nodded and returned to the prior position. He was back at work like they were never interrupted.

"That's the spot!" She called again.

Steve swore his super senses picked up on Tony giggling, but choose to ignore it, enjoying the moment with the woman he loved

 **Two**

It was Wednesday night. Which meant movie night at the avengers tower. Of course the area was big enough to accommodate everyone to be comfortable and have more than enough room, but for whatever reason Natasha and Steve always wound up cramped onto that damn love seat. Now halfway through whatever installment of a Star Wars that Tony was dying to get Bruce to watch to compare it to real space, Natasha and Steve hands grazed in the popcorn bowl. They both pulled away a bit at the sudden contact, but just both silently blushed. However, when both eager hands went to reach for the buttery snack, all they felt were kernels.

"All out." She whispered lowly, just as Han was landing the falcon on some planet.

"I'll go get more." She continues, and gathered the bowl to start for the kitchen.

"Let me help." He responded in a whisper and followed.

This earned a few inappropriate whistles from his friends, he waved them off and followed her.

"Mind getting me the bag Rogers?" She asked in a normal tone, now that they were away from the group.

He nodded, and reached for the bag and handed it to her. She put in the microwave clicking a few buttons, and changing the settings. He still marveled at the modern technology and last time he made popcorn nearly burned down the tower. After the two minutes were up, and pulled out the steaming bag, and dropped it on the floor from the heat.

"Shit." She huffed and leaned down to pick it up.

Before she could however, he was always crouched over and handed it to her.

"Language." He chuckled.

She grinned, and accepted the bag, pouring it into the bowl.

"Salt and butter if you would sir?" She teased.

Sir was another nickname she opted for calling him. After he addressed her as ma'am on countless occasions she deemed it was only fair he was called by a proper name as well.

"Yes ma'am." He said turning to hide the blush on his cheeks.

He handed over the salt and butter to her and she popped the butter in the microwave to melt. As they waited, he shook some salt in his hand while she wasn't looking.

"Oh my gosh Nat! Behind you!" He called out.

She turned suddenly and he took the chance to sprinkle the salt on her.

"What the hell Rogers! You're dead!" She called and lunges at him.

She threw a few pieces of the snack at him and he did the same. They were laughing hysterically really enjoying the moment. They hadn't even noticed that the butter was beeping for all of a minute until someone stood in front of them.

"Thought you were popping corn, not cherries." Tony sneakily commented.

Steve groaned at his presence.

"Really Red, you won't admit you and Capsicle are in love cause is 'for children' but you two will have a popcorn fight." He remarked grabbing the bowl, and going back to his seat.

It was now Nat's turn to blush. To hide the fact she called a 'come on Rogers' and went back to their seat.

He sat next to her to find everyone engrossed in the lightsaber duel between Luke and Vader. He had a hard time watching the movie, way too drawn in by her beauty. He noticed a yellow flake in her hair as his gaze fell on her. She turned to face him.

"Yes?" She asked lowly.

"You got..." He said pointing to where the popcorn was.

She riddled with her red locks trying to get the piece out, and failed epically. Too pained to see her struggle, he took action.

"Here let me." He stifled.

He reached out letting his slender fingers run through her crimson tendrils. She relaxed at the feeling, something the two dreamed of, but would never admit. He pulled it out slower then needed, and discarded it behind the chair.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him.

"No problem Nat." He said replied.

Feeling like it may be a good time, he swiftly put his arm around her, and she absently snuggled into his broad chest. They both felt more relaxed and safe then ever. He had hardly noticed Stark commenting how 'the love nest was cooking tonight!', until she flipped him off. He let out a light chuckle at her action, and did his best to watch the movie.

 **Three**

 _Darkness. Vast, cold, empty, darkness. That's all Natasha was surrounded by. She did her best to call out to someone, anyone. However, when she opened her mouth to speak, she felt as if her vocal cords had been ripped from her throat. Out of instinct she clutches her sore tonsils and continued into the darkness. As she was running into the void nothingness, she felt a wall. She rubbed her palms over it, and found a knob, turning it. She opened the door and was met by a group of people tied to chairs with sacks over their heads. Before she knew it, a man was forcefully grabbing her arm, shoving her in front of the hostages._

" _Pick Natalia." The oddly familiar voice laced with Russian called._

 _She turned to be met by Ivan Petrovitch, and she wanted to run, she really did, but she couldn't._

" _Natalia!" He snapped._

 _She was pulled from her daze and looked at the group._

" _What is this?" She cried out, finally finding her voice._

" _Remove." Ivan said, and men entered ripping the sacks off of all their heads._

 _She was face to face with her friends, her family. In front of her was Wanda, Peter, Sam, Bucky, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Thor, and Steve. Each looking more scared then the other._

" _Every two lives you take, you get to save one." Ivan told her._

" _No, no. Don't do this please! Me! Take me! Isn't that what you want?" She hysterically cried out._

 _Ivan didn't even flinch at the plead. For more effect, she got onto her knees and started begging more._

" _Natalia, don't be childish or the decision will be mine." He snapped at her._

 _She shook and looked at her friends. Her eyes instantly found Steve's, and she felt nothing but horror._

" _You can't..." She cried, not breaking eye contact with him._

" _God, I didn't want to have to do this, but sometimes you make things so difficult!" Ivan yelled frustrated._

Suddenly a loud 'bang!' filled her ear drums, and she was jolted awake. Her body was on the verge of racking out sobs, she was tightly gripping her chest hoping it'd help her breathe.

 _Just a dream Natasha. It was just a dream. They're okay._

She tried to coax herself mentally, but failed just causing her into a wailing cry. The violent cries escaping her lips weren't loud enough to wake anyone with human hearing. However, Steve Rogers didn't have human hearing. He had super soldier hearing. The thin wall separating him and Natasha had muffled noise of crying. He leaped into action, and pushed her door open without even asking for access. He was so full of concern that his own chivalry slipped his mind.

"Natasha?" He called to her bawled form gently.

Her knees were pulled to her chin, and she was hugging them, while whispering lowly in between tears.

"Nat..." He said a bit of hurt evident seeing her in this state.

He started toward her bed, and sat down next to her. He first reached his hand out to touch her shoulder. He wanted to see if she would shy from his touch, or invite it. To his shock, she allowed it. With the consent he needed, he snaked both arms around her middle and pulled her into his side. He was whispering 'sh' as he gently pushed her red hair from her face.

"You're okay." He assured her.

"But are you?" She finally spoke groggily.

He was taken aback by her question. Had she dreamt of him?

"What?" He accidentally slipped out, voicing his confusion.

"They made me choose Steve. They made me choose which one of you to kill, and I couldn't, I couldn't," She started choking out and hyperventilating.

"Hey, it was just a dream." He said pulling her tighter.

After her chest was falling at a normal rate, she pulled back to meet his eyes.

"You can't leave me Steve. You just _can't_." She said in a low whisper, emphasizing her words.

"I won't Nat, I won't." He said with so much honesty.

"You can't leave me either." He declared, his voice cracking.

"I won't Steve..." She started.

"I never would because-" and before the worlds could come out, her door was being thrown open.

"JARVIS woke me up, Natalie are you okay?" Half asleep Tony Stark asked, his eyes half closed.

Steve let out a low grumble in his chest. He was just getting the courage to tell her those three words. Tony's eyes bulged as his brain finally woke up seeing the two cuddled close.

"Oh! Sorry lovers! Don't stop on my account." He said apologetically, but never the less didn't move.

They both gave him a death glare.

"Come on, I wanna here the 'I love you's'!" He gushed.

Natasha swiftly pulled a knife from under the box spring and threw it right next to Tony's head, and he took off running.

"Next time I won't miss!" She called to him.

Steve just looked at her. _Wow she was amazing._

Figuring it was his cue to leave, Steve pushed himself off of the bed, until he felt slender fingers wrap around his wrists.

"Can you stay?" She asked in such a small, so un Natasha like voice.

He silently agreed by climbing into the bed right next to him. After the two laid at a odd distance for sometime, she felt the mattress dip in the slightest. It was from a heavy breath she was releasing. He had been resting his eyes for the past twenty minutes and she must have figured he was sound asleep. He looked at her so intently, and in the dark he saw the tear escape her eye.

"Natasha," he whispered, and brushed his thumb under her eye to wipe the moisture.

"I can't sleep Steve. I know it's stupid and I'm being childish. We've all seen shit and have nightmares, but lately they been so _real_." She said releasing silent tears.

"I'm terrified." She admitted.

Natasha mentally curled inside a shell, she never said things like that. She was never this vulnerable, except maybe for Clint once or twice.

Steve's heart broke at the confession, knowing Natasha must have really been frightened by whatever lingered in her dreams. The confession didn't make him think less of her, just made him want to be there for her more so than ever.

"I know it might not be much Nat, but I'm here. I'm going to be here when you fall asleep, when you wake up, when your terrified. We fight these demons together." He proclaimed finding her hand and intertwining fingers.

"I don't want you to have to do that Steve. You have your own issues, better things to do." She said trying to release his grip.

However she couldn't because he held tighter. Not in any means hurting her, more in reassurance.

"Let me do this Nat. Not even just for you, but for me. It drives me crazy seeing you this way." He pleaded, pushing some stray hair from her face.

Despite what he expected. Natasha surprised him, something she did often.

"Okay." She whispered softly.

"Okay." He repeated more quiet.

She sleepily rested her head on his chest, and wrapped an arm around his hip. She fell asleep to the thump of his heart beat, finding comfort in it.

Steve had been drawing random patterns along her arms as she dozed off, and once she was sleeping, he allowed himself to drift. Just as he was about to enter into a relaxed unconscious state, he heard the middle from the speakers above.

"You love her cap." Tony's voice spoke over the intercom.

He lazily pulled his finger to his lips, and muttered a 'shh' before going to bed with the woman he loves in his arms.

 **Four**

"Dinner is ready, is requesting you all join, Agent Romanoff." Jarvis' voice rang in her room.

"Okay J, give me a few." She told the A.I.

She went around the room and mindlessly shoved all the close scattered about her floor in the drawer. This was something she found herself doing more now, cleaning up. Ever since Steve had been helping her sleep at night, she felt the need to stay tidy, she knew that's how he had liked it. It had been an unspoken thing. After a long day of work, the two would clean up, and slip into one another's beds. Whether it was her into his and his into hers, it was just what they did. It wasn't a secret either, Peter had in fact walked in on it last week.

It had been about one in the morning when Peter came clambering through the vent.

 _The two heard the mysterious noise and jumped from the bed, and waited on both sides of the duct. Not able to see the figure, Natasha mauled the shadow and pinned him to the floor._

" _Hey Nat! It's me!" The person yelled throwing their hands up._

" _Oh Peter, I could've hurt you!" She said with a bit of frustration at the kid._

" _Sorry." He grumbled smoothing out his wrinkled pajamas._

" _Clint told me about the- oh!" Peter said finally looking up to find both Steve and Natasha watching him._

" _I didn't know! Sorry for interrupting! Resume." He yelled darting for the door._

" _gonna have a field day!" He shouted as he grabbed the door knob._

 _Natasha grabbed his hood and yanked him back._

" _Not a word to Tony." She commanded in a motherly tone._

 _He shook a little at the cold tone._

" _Of course. Goodnight!" He said escaping the tension._

" _Little rats gonna run right to Tony." She sighed and fell back onto the bed, and he did the same._

" _We can handle Stark." Steve said pulling her close._

" _Yes we can. But it's so much work." She moaned._

 _He chuckled, as she flicked the night lamp off._

That was about three days ago. There were endless taunts from Tony, but he kept it strictly for when he was alone with the soldier and the spy. He knew she struggled with nightmares so he understood to a degree the real reason, but he knew they were really in love, and Tony loves pushing peoples buttons. Now as Natasha strutted into the dining room dressed casually in gym shorts and a sweatshirt that looked oddly familiar to Tony. He pushed it aside when Rogers started making goo goo eyes at the black widow.

"Aw Cap! Someone melting your heart?" He whispered to Steve.

Steve shoved him a bit and placed the salad bowl on the table. Steve, being a gentlemen, pulled Natasha's chair out.

"Steve Rogers. Captain Chivalry." She remarked sarcastically.

He rolled his eye and pushed her in, like she weighed a feather.

Everyone was seated, Steve next to Natasha. However, Tony was still standing.

"What's wrong Stark?" Sam asked confused.

"Waiting for Rogers here to pull my chair out." He said a matter of factly.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off Stark." He said in a grumbly low tone.

Tony laughed and sat down, while Bucky muttered a 'language', in a joking manner.

Dinner carried on swiftly, as everyone was going for seconds on the remarkable steak Tony's personal chef whipped up. Steve reached for a piece of bread the same time as Natasha, and Steve blushed at the contact.

"Cap you alright over there? You look all hot and bothered." Tony taunted.

Everyone chuckled and Steve tried his best not look at Natasha.

"Relax Soldier! I'm sure Natasha will give you some sweet loving when dinners over. Some nice desert." He winked to Steve.

"Why do you have to constantly have to pick on him?" She asked annoyed.

She knew Steve could defend himself, but he was picking on both of them, and was hitting close to home.

"Reds defending her soulmate! Adorable!" He exclaimed with a clap.

Wanda gave Natasha an intense gaze, and saw her eyes flash red for a moment.

" _Natasha whatever your about to do dont."_ She heard Wanda's voice in her head.

Natasha sent her a glare.

" _I know it's annoying to hear this considering how you feel, but egging Stark on will only make it worse."_ The young witches voice rang yet again.

Giving off a very loud, very annoyed groan, Natasha pushed out of her chair and stormed out of the room.

Steve reached for her, but she was too quick. Entering into an inner conflict in his head of going after her or giving her space, he sat looking where she once was, as Stark continued to giggle.

" _Go_." He heard Wanda's voice in her head.

With that he was off after her, just as she was entering her room he caught her.

"Natasha!" He said to stop her from entering her room.

She ran a hair through her hair, tugging at the roots a bit.

"Ugh! I'm sorry sometimes he's just so annoying and it pisses me off. I had to go before I did some I regret." She said through frustration.

Steve chuckled dryly.

"I get it. You know he's in there right now joking about what we are doing." He told her.

"Let him joke." She shrugged.

"How about you clean up and we can stay in mine tonight?" He asked her.

She nodded and opened her door. Once in the safety of her quarters she let out a breath. Neither had asked about sleeping arrangements just doing it.

 _Maybe it's helping him as much as it's helping me._

She thought as he lips tug into a smile.

 **Five**

They received the call at about four in the morning alerting them of an imminent threat that needed destroying. Steve and Natasha got out of bed and changed in no time, boarding the quinjet. They entered to find Tony, Sam, and Peter strapped in, with Clint in the pilots chair. It had been over a week since the dinner incident so they had all fallen into the endless teasing for Steve and Natasha again.

"Lovely! The happy couple is here." Tony remarked sipping coffee.

Natasha rolled her eyes and took a seat, Steve sat adjacent to her. Moments later the jet took off, and Steve had been exhausted. He fell asleep by mistake, his head resting on Natasha's small shoulders. After a two hour nap, he felt a small poke on his head.

"Steve." The beautiful voice whispered.

He opened his eyes and groggily sat up, trying to work a kink in his lower neck.

"Time for the briefing captain." Natasha smiled at him.

"Right." He said clearing his throat.

He unstrapped himself, pulling some files and began to explain the target.

Basically it had been a scientist who had been doing some disease testing and accidentally mixed some things that weren't compatible into the victims test shots. Long story short, they were dealing with rapid monkeys. Peter had already made several comments about how much he loved planet of the apes. Clint had been brought along because he could hide in high trees eliminating targets from afar, Peter had the upper hand with his swinging ability able to chase down any stray monkeys, Sam and Tony were able to eliminate any threat from the sky, whilst Steve and Natasha would engage in hand to hand combat. Twenty minutes after the rundown, the crew landed and leapt into action.

Everyone took their assigned position and were taking care of the outbreak quiet nicely. Nearly all the apes had been taken are of when a voice spoke over the comm.

"It's looking good. There are a few running into the lab if someone could take care of that, and we will finish here." Sam spoke.

"I got it." Natasha responded giving one of the beasts a jaw breaking punch.

She bolted, running toward the large government looking facility. As soon as she walked in she found the monkeys rummaging through some drawers and tearing the medal of the cabinets to shreds. She just rolled her eyes and took care of all eight of them seamlessly. Just as she was finished, and was catching her breath, she saw someone turn a corner. She chased after the figure to find a man in a lab coat.

"Hey!" She called out, getting his full attention.

He turned and walked closer to her, he looked pretty harmless.

"You did this!" He spat out, she was taken aback by the mood shift.

Natasha looked at him puzzled.

"You destroyed my work! My creation! And now, now you're gonna pay!" He screamed at her.

"Hey, they were becoming dangerous, i was just trying to save you along with the rest of man kind." She reasoned and raised her hands in surrender.

She read up on the man, finding he was mentally ill and that his escape was science. Doctor Jack Wilkens. She didn't want to kill him knowing he needed some saving himself.

"No! It's too late for that!" He screamed again with more anger.

Before she could react, he pulled a gun and sloppily shot it right into her thigh.

She fell to the ground instantly, unable to move. Her last thought before slipping into darkness had been Steve.

Doctor Jack Wilkens watched the red head lying before him bleed out, from his doing. He had an inward panic and began pulling out bits of his hair.

"What have I done." He continually whispered through sobs as he applied pressure to the wound.

As he did so, he realized that she was already out. Unable to control the guilt, he put a bullet throw his head and fell next to her almost lifeless body. There on the hallway floor were two bodies. One lost life, and one clinging to it, and no one had any idea.

"Natasha. Come in. This is Steve." He said for the millionth time into the com.

He had just wrapped up the last of the apes when he realized she never returned.

"Anyone have eyes on Natasha?" He asked through the device.

He received a variation of responses; 'negative' 'no', all basically just stressing him out further.

"Last I heard she was going toward the lab. Go get the woman you love Rogers."

Tony's voice rang.

He wasn't able to bring himself to deflect Tony because the anxiety had been eating him from her absence. He knew damn well that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but goddamnit he still worried.

He flung the doors to the building open, met by littered bodies of the monkeys. He continued down the hall to find any evidence of her being here. He was unhappy with what he did find. A man in a lab coat with a bullet in his head and gun in his hand, laying next to _his_ Natasha in a pool of her own blood unresponsive.

"Natasha!" He yelped and threw his body to the ground to grip her own.

He pulled her into his lap, and his ear found her chest searching, _praying_ , for a heart beat. After tortious moments he heard the soft beating, and felt somewhat relieved.

"Get the jet ready!" Was all he could mutter into his com.

He lifted up her body, and carried her bridal style. He found the source of the bleeding at her thigh and used his belt as a makeshift stabilizer. He was running to the jet, because her life depended on it.

"Come on Nat. Please don't die. Please, I love you." He said on a choked sob, as he ran up the ramp.

Her skin grew more pale by the second.

"Nearest hospital! Now Barton!" He called out.

"Holy shit!" Sam exclaimed and leapt into action grabbing all medical supplies.

Tony knew logistics about human anatomy and instructed on the best way to stabilize bleeding. Peter had gone to the front to coax Clint that he needed to focus and get them to the hospital for Natasha's sake, while Sam handed Steve supplies as he followed Tony's instruction. Fourteen minutes later they were landing rooftop on the Hawaiian hospital. Clint had called ahead so a gurney was already in place.

"Single bullet to the thigh." Tony told them as Steve placed her on the stretcher.

"She needs emergency surgery." The doctor told them and wheeled Natasha away.

Steve stood in shock. What would he do if he lost Natasha, and he never even got the chance to say he loved her. Standing motionless, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I never even got to tell her that I love her." He cried out, and didn't feel embarrassed or shame, just sadness.

"You'll get the chance Steve." Tony said in the most genuine, softest voice he'd ever heard come out of the mans mouth.

Hours later they were all scattered around the waiting room, waiting for any news on her state. The doctor from the roof came out in bloody scrubs.

"We've stabilized her, lost a lot of blood. She's resting now, one of you may see her." The doctor said nodding.

Tony excused himself so he could explain to the doctor that he had all the care she needed at the tower in hopes to discharge her sooner. Steve got up and walked to her room, still in his uniform with her blood all over it, he cringed at the sight.

He walked into her room to find her leg propped up, and she was now dressed in a hospital gown. He planted himself in the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand.

"Nat, I need you to wake up. There's so much we haven't done. We never got to watch Jurassic Park, I never got to draw you, I never got to say 'pickles' right in Russian, I never had the chance to read that book you kept recommending, I never got to tell you that I'm in love with you. So please, wake up so we can catch up on all these things." He whispered lowly stroking her knuckles.

"Steve." He heard a voice that was evidently hers speak.

"Hi." She tried again, her voice groggy.

He grabbed the water on her bed side and held up the straw for her. She took a long sip before she spoke again.

"Thank you." She said clearing her throat.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Did you mean it?" Was all she mustered him.

"Huh?" The super soldier asked.

"All those things you said, do you..." She said hesitantly, scared he'd take it back and it was a heat of the moment.

"Yes." He said so sure, and before she could open her mouth to protest he carried on.

"Natasha you are hands down the strongest person I've ever known, but you still know how to make me laugh. You make me incredibly happy, and guided me into this confusing new world. I've never been so sure of anything when I say that I love you. Because I love you Natasha." He told her nervously.

Expecting her to shun him away he turns away.

He he feels her shaky hand grasping his knuckles.

"I love you too Steve. Goddamn it's so scary to say, but I have for some time and I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiles to him.

He smiles back so wide, and leans down to lock her into a deep kiss. Both laughing in between each lip lock.

"Let's get you out of here so we can take this somewhere more private." He says kissing her hand sweetly.

She blushes and nods.

 **Six (plus one)**

It has been nine days following Natasha's near death experience. Just after two days of admission Stark was able to convince the staff to let her recover at the tower. She knew recovery would be annoying and long, hell she operated on crutches. Steve and Natasha started a relationship, they kept it a secret for the time being. It wasn't that they were actively hiding the newly admitted love they shared, they just didn't feel the need to publicize it. However, Steve and Natasha were still sharing a bed but now doing a little more than sleeping in it. Steve had been so careful and worried about her leg most the time they hadn't gotten that far yet. Now here they were stealing kisses in her bedroom when Jarvis interrupted.

"Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, would like me to inform you all it's time for game night." The A.I. said.

Steve and Natasha's groaned. They much rather would be alone then as a group playing high school games. It had been Wanda's idea since Natasha was complaining about bed rest, she declared the group needed a 'social interaction' to pull her from the sadness of her injury. So now Natasha was maneuvering into the common room with a protective Steve by her side, being she wasn't the best with crutches.

"Look who decided to show up, come sit." Wanda said waving them over.

The pair complied and settled on the floor like the rest of the group.

"So what is this?" Steve asked scratching his neck.

"Why Stevie, it's truth or dare. You see-" Tony started, until Bucky cut him off.

"Stark we were alive at truth or dares prime, we got this." Bucky said with nonchalance causing chuckles around the room.

"Okay, me first!" Thor rumbled excited.

"Wilson, I dare you eat four raw eggs!" He said proud that his dare had been so mundane.

Wilson shrugged and grabbed the egg carton cracking all four into a glass and chugging it down. He made a face of disgust when done.

"Banner if I get sick you better help." Sam said washing it down with some milk.

"Got it." Bruce nodded with a chuckle.

The game went on and on bouncing from person to person. Bucky has admitted to the fact that he once had sex in a vacant amusement park, Peter had to keep Stark webbed to the wall upside down for ten minutes, Steve surpassed the limit of a hundred push ups in minutes, and Natasha admitted that once while on a mission a target had taken her to show off his hello kitty shrine. It was a good time, and then it was Starks turn.

"Capsicle!" He said turning to Steve.

"I dare you to kiss little red., should be easy since your all gooey" He said pointing to Natasha.

Everyone expected a fight to break out, instead Steve cupped Natasha's face and crashed their lips together. Both parties reluctantly pulled away to catch their breaths. Everyone's eyes were wide and mouths gaped open. Shocked that Steve had done so without so much as consent from her. Natasha didn't seem mad either, a blushing, smiling mess.

"Woah Cap, that was easier then I thought." Tony said in utter shock a bit breathless and a lot confused.

"Well, it's pretty easy to kiss the woman you love." Steve stated casually, and pulled Natasha in for a quick peck.

"What!" Tony yelled and stood up.

"You two... you... wow!" He exclaimed pointing at the pair.

"Ugh! It's about time." Bucky, Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Peter groaned in unison.

"Yeah seriously dude you told me months ago you loved her, it was all just a waiting game." Sam told Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"Same with you Nat. Never seen you so flustered." He chuckled, and Natasha gave him a pointed look.

"When?" Tony asked.

"Well... I mean we've had these feelings for sometime. But lover boy told me during our last mission." Natasha said snuggling into Steve.

"So I was right! All the love jokes... wow this paid off, I've created a relationship, something science can't replicate, love!" Tony squealed.

Natasha and Steve looked puzzled.

"Tony you really think you taunting us all the time made this happen?" Steve asked genuinely confused at Tony's thought process.

"Well yeah. I can't see it now Anthony Rogers! Ah, I love it!" He said skipping away giddy.

"Where are you going?" Natasha called.

"I must have enough film on the two of you to make a Nicholas Sparks movie." He said, and Natasha rolled her eyes, unable to chase him cause her leg.

"Nicholas who?" Steve asked confused.

"Wait the baby would be James right?" Bucky asked confused.

"Hell no! It'd be Clinton!" Clint fought back.

All the avengers joined in and fought over the topic. While Natasha and Steve managed to slip away and enjoy one another.

"I love you Steven Grant Rogers." She said breathless tracing his jaw and kissing his cheek.

"Using full name huh, what's up with that?" He joked from his spot opposite of her.

"Seems to be the theme of the night."

She shrugged and cuddled into him.

"Well I love you too Natalia Alianovna Romanova." He said pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Aw! I love Anthony Edward Stark!" They heard Tony's voice over the speaker.

Both just groaned and ignored it. Yes Stark was annoying as hell, but both had to admit that his taunting did push the confession just a little, but they would never give him the satisfaction. All they could do now was prepare for the endless jokes about their relationship.


End file.
